T'aimer ou te haïr
by SlytherinStar1999
Summary: Un OS Dramione, dans lequel Draco écrit une lettre à Hermione (vous vous rendrez vite compte que quelque chose cloche quand même...). Se passe après la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort, mais SPOILERS sur les années d'Hermione et Draco à Poudlard... La même histoire est sur Wattpad, mais là-bas, mon pseudo c'est HopeAndLess... :-)


**Un petit OS Dramione de ma conception (je rappelle quand même que les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling).**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, surtout que c'est mon premier écrit sur ce site, et sur** ** _Harry Potter_** **également...**

 **/!\** **Je préviens aussi que pour les amateurs de Happy-Ending, ce n'en sera pas une.** **Ce sera même tout le contraire, en fait (enfin, presque... En fait, de mon point de vue, c'est un peu des deux...). /!\**

* * *

Il fut un temps où je t'ai vraiment haï. Pour ce que tu étais et ce que je suis. Puis (c'était en troisième année, je crois), j'ai commencé à t'envier, pour ton courage surtout, en plus de te haïr. Et après, la guerre est arrivée, des vies ont été détruites, et à cette époque, il n'y avait plus du tout de haine en moi, enfin... plus de haine envers toi.

Quand je dis qu'en troisième année, j'ai commencé à t'envier, je vais maintenant t'expliquer pourquoi.

J'avais insulté Hagrid, je l'avais traité de gros pleurnichard, en faisant exprès de me faire entendre de toi, de Potter et de Weasley. Et après ça, alors que tes deux amis s'avançaient pour me menacer, toi, tu n'avais pas hésité. Tu m'as simplement giflé et collé ta baguette sous le nez pour me menacer. Je ne me suis pas vengé, et c'est étonnant parce qu'à ce moment-là, je te haïssais encore. J'avais simplement décidé que rien qu'une fois, je ferai honneur à ton courage. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que cette unique fois en deviendrait plusieurs.

Je vais tout de suite passer à notre quatrième année, au bal en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulait cette année à Poudlard. Lorsque tu es apparue, dans ta robe rose, tu étais tellement majestueuse, tellement... belle, en fait, même. C'était tout simplement impossible pour moi de te haïr, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Sauf que plus tard, durant cette année-là, je t'ai haï plus que tout. Non, en fait, je ne t'ai pas haï toi, j'ai haï ce satané Potter, simplement parce qu'on aurait dit que tu l'aimais. C'est là que je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir jaloux, non ? Mais tu vois, je sais maintenant que ce genre de chose, ça ne se contrôle pas. À l'époque, j'ai essayé de juguler cette... cette chose irréaliste au fond de moi, le sentiment de jalousie qui me prenait dès qu'on me parlait de toi. Maintenant, je ne le fais plus, tout simplement parce que c'est désormais la seule chose qui me raccroche à toi, à ton souvenir.

En cinquième année, j'en suis resté au même point que l'année précédente, enfin, jusqu'au moment où j'ai découvert que tu faisais partie de cette stupide Armée de Dumbledore. Là, j'ai regretté de vous avoir dénoncé, et je t'en ai voulu de t'être ralliée à ce... cours de magie donné par Potter. Et puis, lorsque j'ai appris que tu avais failli mourir à cause de mon père et de ces Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient au Ministère, j'ai éclaté de fureur, dans ma chambre. J'ai tout balancé par terre ! J'aurais presque pu en être surpris, sauf qu'après le sentiment de jalousie que j'avais ressenti l'année dernière, je n'étais plus étonné de rien. Par contre, ma mère et mon père, eux, ont été surpris, et pas qu'un peu, quand ils sont entrés dans ma grande chambre saccagée. J'aurais presque pu ricaner devant leur tête si je n'avais pas été aussi furieux contre mon père.

Lors de notre sixième année, comme tu le sais déjà, le Lord m'a donné une mission : tuer Dumbledore. Certes, j'étais déjà Mangemort, donc tu devais déjà me haïr, mais il n'empêche que j'ai eu peur qu'on inverse les rôles, désormais. J'ai eu peur que ce soit toi qui me haïsses plus que tout, et non le contraire. Bien que, tout bien considéré, tu devais déjà le faire. Alors je l'ai haï lui, et non toi. Je pense que c'est à partir du moment où je pleurais sur mes souvenirs de toi, enfermé dans des toilettes, que j'ai compris que je ne te haïssais plus du tout. Au contraire, je t'aimais, Hermione. Lorsque j'ai fini par aider à tuer Dumbledore, je me suis dit que tout était foutu : tu ne pourrais sans doute jamais me pardonner.

C'est quand, durant ce qui aurait dû être ta septième année à Poudlard, tu as été amenée chez nous, au Manoir Malfoy, que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Ou je t'aimais, ou je te haïssais. Le plus facile pour moi, ça aurait encore été de te haïr. Mais après ce que ma tante t'a fait subir comme torture, j'ai réalisé, encore une fois, que je ne pouvais pas. Tu as fini par me devenir trop précieuse pour m'être enlevée. Alors j'ai continué de t'aimer. En silence, bien sûr, parce que sinon, j'aurais été renié par toute ma famille. Après tout, ma mère et mon père étaient des parfaits Sang-Purs, ils n'auraient jamais supporté ne serait-ce que l'idée de mon amour pour une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait devenir, Granger. Un traître à son sang.

Et maintenant, me voilà ici, à pleurer intérieurement pour tout ce que j'ai fait, à toi comme aux autres. Je ne réalise que maintenant combien je t'aimais. Je t'aimais si fort. Et je t'aime toujours. Mais regarde ce que tu m'as fait, Hermione. Regarde...

Pourquoi as-tu donc été si stupide ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasse ça ? Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi as-tu cherché à prendre la place de Potter ? Il était déjà mort, alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque à sa place ? Si Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était mort, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas mourir.

Je pense quand même que je comprend. Tu as laissé toute ta douleur et ta colère prendre le pas sur ta raison. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire, moi aussi. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que j'aime ma famille, malgré ce qu'elle a fait, et finalement c'est elle que j'ai choisi.

Pourtant, sois assurée que je ne mens pas quand je dis que je t'aime. Justement, je t'ai trop aimé, et malgré ça, tu es quand même morte.

Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise au revoir, Hermione. Alors voilà, adieu.

Je t'aime à la folie et je te hais plus que tout. À jamais sans doute.

Draco.

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione détacha son regard de la feuille trempée de larmes, et, lentement, elle essuya les quelques larmes invisibles qui avaient coulé sur son visage de fantôme. Tu es imprudent, Draco, de laisser cette lettre traîner comme ça. Même moi, un fantôme, j'ai pu la lire, songea-t-elle.

Puis elle réfléchit. Alors comme ça, Malfoy l'avait aimée ? Elle avait toujours cru qu'il la haïssait. Et, lentement, elle laissa une place, dans son cœur qui ne battait plus, au pardon.

* * *

 **Alors, comment je me suis débrouillée pour mon premier écrit ?**

 **J'espère quand même que ce n'était pas _trop_ une Sad-Ending à votre goût...**

 **Et pour ceux que cela intéresserait, j'ai des idées de suite à cet OS, donc dîtes-le moi si vous en voulez une. La suite (si vous la voulez), sera plus longue, ce sera une fanfiction, et pas un OS... :)**


End file.
